


A Small Wager On A Saturday Morning

by LillyRose



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyRose/pseuds/LillyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship between Nita Callahan and Kit Rodriguez is a source of constant amusement for Ronan Nolan and Carmela Rodriguez ...and occasionally, a source of goods and services.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Wager On A Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightsMistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsMistress/gifts).



> Hello! I write light, fluffy things. I tried to match my own sensibilities with what I thought yours might be as well, given your letter. I hope you enjoy the story. :)
> 
> For story reference, all italics are meant to represent text messages. Sorry for any confusion.

His mobile **_wolf whistled_ ** at him.

He did **not** remember selecting that notification tone. Ronan Nolan rolled over in bed; one arm snaked out from beneath the bedcovers. He grouped blindly over the bedside table until his fingers closed around his mobile. He pulled the offending piece of tech back under the covers with him.

He blinked hard against the light coming off of the screen. As his eyes adjusted, he noticed two things: one, he had a text message; and two, it was much too early to have a text message. He wondered who had the nerve to text him at seven a.m. Then he saw the return number and he knew exactly who that might be. The next, logical question to come to  his mind was who thought it would be a good idea to give Carmela Rodriguez access to international texting.

He poked at the text message icon. The text opened.

_Look what I got_ , it read.

He considered his words carefully. _Did your parents lose their minds?_ he texted back.

He could have worded that better, he supposed.

_Ha ha ha_ no, she replied.  _They have nothing to do with my new texting privileges_.

_Then who should I thank for this?_ he replied.  He wasn't certain quite how sarcastically he meant those words.

_Some guy I met in the Crossings. He asked to borrow my phone. The girl with him was really cute, in that "kick your ass for looking at her in the wrong way" kind of way. So I gave him my phone...and talked to her for almost an hour. When he gave me my phone back it could do all kinds of things it couldn't do before._

_Including cheating your phone provider out of international long distance fees?_

Her reply was nearly instantaneous.  She had to be using voice recognition software. No normal human being texted that quickly on a touchscreen phone.

_Yes. And the girl put her number in it too. Talk about an upgrade!_

Before he could reply, another text message came through. _Believe it or not, I'm not texting you to brag about my amped up new phone. Oh no, what I have to tell you is much more important than mere technology. Little brother and Nita had another...disagreement._

He suddenly knew why she'd texted him. This was going to cost him. He groaned in exasperation. _When?_ he reluctantly texted.

_An hour ago. Just when I said they would. I win. Payment welcomed in all forms of currency accepted in the Crossings. Whooo new shoes! Or maybe a particle reduction pen. I can't decide._

New shoes indeed. His mind scrambled for a way to regain the upper hand. Inspiration struck and he smiled. _Euros then_ , he texted back to Carmela.

When it came back, her reply sounded annoyed. _You're taking advantage of the crappy exchange rate. Not fair._

_Maybe you could buy a shoe charm. Maybe a particle reduction eraser._

He grinned at the rude emoji she sent back to him. Another text followed immediately afterward.

_I have an idea_ , it read.

_Should I be worried by your idea?_ he couldn't help but to ask.

_Sometimes. Definitely sometimes.  Not this time. I propose double or nothing._

He liked the idea. _I'm interested_ , he replied. _What did you have in mind?_

_I bet Nita will forgive Kit before today ends. That girl can't hold a grudge against my little brother for very long._

Ronan shook his head at her text. She had to be kidding. He knew personally how long a Callahan girl could hold a grudge against someone. Maybe it was different when you were _dating_ Nita. He ignored the strange twinge in his gut at the thought.

_Two days, more like.  That's my wager. What will I win?_

_If you win_ , he read a moment later, _I take you to the loud and obnoxious concert of your choice_.

He had just the concert in mind.  _Done_.

_Wait,  You're assuming you'll win.  You assume wrong.  After I win you'll spend three hours with me in the Body Swap Shoppe._

The Body Swap Shoppe. A large, glass box with some of the best clothes in the galaxy. The real selling point was the four amazing machines that offered a unique opportunity: swap bodies with a friend and see how clothes looked on you for yourself. The wait list was extensive. He had no doubt, however, that if Carmela wanted in then Carmela would get in. She was nothing less than a legend among some of the shopkeepers in the Crossings.

He didn't need to think about his answer. _No._

No response.

He texted her again. _Carmela that place is ridiculous. The gender swap technology was invented to give wizards the chance to see what it might be like to be a different gender. They were meant to foster compassion and understanding. The Body Swap Shoppe is misusing the technology. I've no idea how a tool of social change ended up in a dress shop._

Carmela's response was slower to come than her previous responses. _Fashion is a tool of social change, too. That's how. Anyway, are you backing out on me? Because if you're backing out on me, I automatically win._

She had a point. He didn't want to lose on a technicality. _Fine._

_Whooo, shoes and the particle reduction pen! Good night._

_Good morning_ , he corrected her, just to be contrary.  He waited for a reply. None came. After a few minutes he gave up waiting and laid back down.

His phone wolf-whistled at him again.

His eyes snapped open. He was **certain** that he had not chosen that tone. He grabbed the phone off of the bedside table. Another text message waited for him. He tapped the screen and read the text.

_P.S Enjoy your new notification tone. I thought that it suited you. Wink wink. Don't try changing it for at least a day, because I don't know what will happen if you do. The girl at the Crossings wouldn't tell me._

He laughed despite himself. That girl was something else altogether.  He didn't know whether to pity or envy the man, woman, bug, plant, or other who ended up with Carmela Rodriguez. He put his phone back on the bedside table. Then he laid back down in bed to try and salvage his chance to sleep in.

 


End file.
